


your eyes on me

by tommymango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommymango/pseuds/tommymango
Summary: Since middle school, the twins have had an ongoing competition of who can kiss the most people at any training camp. Rintaro is unlucky and only ever walks in on Atsumu with his tongue down someone's throat. But the one time he finds Osamu in the act, he can't stop looking.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but here it is. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a headcannon that Inarizaki is like Shiratorizawa that they have to train with other schools to be able to prepare for nationals and they'll even go to other prefectures to do so.
> 
> I mean if Karasuno can go to Tokyo, I don't see why other teams don't go to other schools too.

The Miya Twins™ are competitive, that much is obvious. There’s nothing wrong with healthy competition, but add in their stupidity and you get, well, stupid competitions. It all started their second year of middle school when Atsumu had his first kiss with one of the managers during a training camp in another prefecture. Osamu, not wanting to be outdone, has his first kiss the next day from a rival setter. And it continued with them kissing just about anyone who wanted to.

Ever since then, they’ve been competing on who can make out with the most people at training camps. It’s honestly a surprise that neither have them have gotten mono. The twins are attractive, and they know it, making it easy to find willing participants in this stupid contest, prefacing that it’s just a one-time thing, because it's people counted not amount of kisses. Every Inarizaki member has walked in on Atsumu kissing at least some random ass player who was unlucky enough (or lucky, how ever you see it) to fall for the Miya’s flirty tactics and wanted to make out with him (which Aran will never understand especially after watching Atsumu forget to brush his teeth on more than one occasion).

All his make out sessions happen in the worst places where someone is bound to find him. Rintaro always tells Osamu when he finds his brother because he has had the unfortunate experience of walking in on Atsumu on multiple occasions. So far he’s caught him with Mami of Mujinazaka in the equipment room when he went to go get an extra mat for some yoga with Unnan. Then there was Semi from Shiratorizawa right in the middle of the second gym when he thought everyone was gone but Rintaro left his phone there and had to go back for it. Next was Kai from Inubushi in a bathroom stall ‘cause he had to poop and got curious and peeped his head over the stall to see Atsumu smirk at him. It prompted him to take a dump in the stall right next to them, effectively driving them out and ruining Atsumu's night. His favorite, though, would have to been when he saw him kissing Nekoma's setter, Kenma, at a joint practice during Golden Week and after he noticed Rintaro there that he shoved Atsumu so hard he was knocked out for a minute. It was fine, mostly, minus the head trauma, but Atsumu has taken so many volleyballs to the head he’s not too worried about it. Now, Rintaro is actually curious how good the older twin is with his mouth after hearing countless moans from his partners.

But he has yet to catch Osamu in the act. Osamu actually takes caution in not getting caught that no one even knows where he goes, even when they’re in their own school and know every spot to possibly hide when they want to get out of cleaning the gym with Kita. Osamu is a fucking ninja, no one even notices he's gone or when he comes back. It’s actually driving Rintaro nuts. It’s not like he cares what Osamu does, if he wants to kiss strangers more power to him, but he’s so caught up in trying to catch him in the act to embarrass him just as much as he has Atsumu.

Osamu has this down to a science. No one even knows who he’s been with and Atsumu has tried to call him a liar when they’re at home keeping score, but shuts up when he pulls down his shirt and there are plenty of fading and new splotches over his body. There’s no way Osamu is going to reveal where he goes and makes sure to pick people who aren’t going blab about it and know their way around their own schools that even a janitor wouldn't find them. The last thing he needs is Kita walking in on him and giving him his infamous look of shame for not being in bed at a proper hour.

Summer break their team is invited to Kamomedai for training to prepare for Interhigh with a team they know will make it. Rintaro already told Osamu he caught Atsumu and Hirugami inside the coach’s office, which was a bold choice, but thankfully coach Murphey was out showing their coaches the bars around the school.

All Osamu had to do was say hi to Gao before he agreed to meet up with him around 2AM near the bathroom. Gao shows him to a nearby classroom that’s apparently always left open and assures him that he closed the door and locked it, so he doesn’t have to worry about someone catching them. He makes Gao sit on the teacher’s desk back towards the door while he gets up on his lap because the boy is fucking tall and Osamu is not going to strain his neck kissing him.

Kissing Gao isn’t bad. He’s eager, a bit inexperienced and uses too much tongue for his liking, but Osamu pulls back and tells him what to do. Osamu treats kissing like charity work by giving the knowledge he’s collected over the years out for free, so his partners learn from him and improve for their future endeavors. Truly, he’s giving them a valuable service. Osamu is so caught up in teaching him and diving back in once it gets good, he doesn’t notice his perfect practice of secresy is about to majorly fuck up.

Neither of them note that the reason that door is always open is because the door doesn’t close properly, ever. Its hinges are loose and even if you lock it, it will still open the slightest bit. So unbeknownst to the pair, the door is open that at the right angle anyone walking by can look into it.

And boy oh boy it’s pee time for Rintaro. See, Rintaro, without fail, will wake up at 2:15AM to go pee. He doesn’t know why his body has decided this is the magical hour he needs to go, but it just is, and he’s come to terms with it. In his sleepy state, he doesn’t notice the empty futon next to him or the door that’s slightly ajar when he passes it. Instead he focuses on getting to the urinal as fast as he can to relieve himself and head back to dreamland where nothing is wrong, and he’s married to his favorite k-pop idol. He nearly misses the groan from the classroom when he is trying to make his way back to the team’s room.

 _Fuck, not Atsumu again_. He can’t resist the temptation to cockblock the setter and takes a quick peak and _oh_ _that’s not Atsumu_. Instead what he sees is Osamu’s hands wrapped around the tall middle blocker’s neck, head back as hickey is being sucked into his shoulder. The shock builds in his body because he’s finally done it, he’s finally caught Osamu. But why doesn’t it feel like a sweet victory? He should be relishing this moment as he's succeeded where others have failed.

During his existential crisis, he doesn’t see Osamu looking right at him. Now they’re making, long, intimate eye contact. The younger twin moves Gao's head to lick a long strip against his neck, eliciting a muffled moan from the man underneath him as he starts leaving soft bites on his neck. All while looking right into those piercing green eyes of Rin's who maintains his signature poker face. Osamu breaks to push Gao back a bit and says, “It’s late. We have to run a lot tomorrow. So let’s go to bed.”

Suna takes it as his cue to practically sprint (more like quiet speed walking) back to their room and dive into the futon, covering his face with his blanket. A few minutes later, the door opens softly, and he can hear Osamu shuffle to his futon next to him. It takes a couple of minutes, but his signature snores start, and Rintaro tries his best to sleep and ignore the fact he wants to vomit out his heart. It should also be noted he's kind of turned on by the whole thing and decides he should ignore that can of worms for later.

\---

They don’t bring it up. Instead they both act like nothing has happened and continue with business like usual. Osamu was worried how this would affect their friendship, but when Rintaro drops next to him for lunch, giving him the stuff in his bento he doesn’t want, it’s all cool. They still sit next to each other on the bus when the camp is over, and Rin still lets him nap on his shoulder the whole ride home. It’s a relief nothing has changed. Or so he thinks. It doesn’t take long for him to notice he’s avoiding being left alone with Rintaro. Sure, they’re normal when people are around, but he will make any excuse not to be alone with the blocker. And Rin does the same. But he settles for that small piece of normal, knowing what Rintaro saw must have been a shock, even if for some reason Osamu found it kind of hot.

Itachiyama made their way to Hyogo for another joint training camp the second week of summer. Sure, they have a bunch of strong teams to play in Tokyo, but considering how well Inarizaki does every year, again, it makes for great practice. He’s officially put the "Rin Incident" behind him and is focusing on a new target, because he’s one person ahead of Atsumu and plans to keep it that way.

It’s really slim pickings with this team with Sakusa out automatically. Atsumu has been chasing after Sakusa since their third year of middle school and he's not that much of a dick to go for his brother's lifelong crush. Sakusa has some sense to him because he’s refused to even acknowledge Atsumu’s horrible pick-up lines. He settles on Komori because he’s adorable, has pretty lips and is the only other option. But Rintaro makes it surprisingly hard for him to get Komori alone to even make a move. They’re always together, chatting up a storm, sharing videos on their phone and eating together. He doesn’t even remember Rintaro being so close with the libero, but Osamu has to admit defeat on this one because there’s no chance that anyone else in this school is into him, knowing a good lot of them are taken or straight. At least he can sleep calmly knowing Atsumu isn’t going to tie with him this time since Sakusa is busy glaring at him after another bad joke.

Much like Rintaro, Osamu also has an alarm with his body and it’s that he needs a midnight snack after training days. Without a snack, he won’t be able to sleep well and will wake up in a bad mood. So at 12 AM, he gets up and heads to the vending machine with one goal in mind: get a bag of chips, eat, and go back to sleep since tomorrow is going to be another day of hell on his body. That being said, he does get his snack and munches on it near the trash can by one of the classrooms. Said classroom’s door is slightly open and he hears the familiar voice of a certain libero that sounds like he’s in pure ecstasy. Osamu had no idea his brother would sink this low by going for Sakusa’s cousin. There’s no way Komori would keep that a secret from him, effectively ruining any slim chance he had with the spiker. As much as he doesn’t want to see what his brother is doing to precious Komori, he decides to peak into the room.

The mush of chips that was in his mouth falls to the floor. Komori’s back is to him, on the teacher’s desk, just like how Osamu had Gao not too long ago. But it’s not his brother whose eyes he’s looking into. It’s Rintaro who is peppering kisses along Komori’s neck, stopping at his shoulder to leave a hickey while still looking at Osamu. Once he’s satisfied with the dark patch he’s created he pulls away making Komori whine. He then goes in for one last deep kiss.

“It’s time for bed, Motoya.”

Osamu rushes back as quietly as he can and hides under his blanket while trying to control how hot his body feels. There’s no way that was an accident. It was a sick form of revenge for being an exhibitionist, that's what it is. Right? Maybe Rintaro gets joy out of being walked in on too?

At breakfast, Komori’s hickey peaks out his shirt. Sakusa is visibly disgusted with his cousin. "If you get herpes, I will throw you into a dumpster."

Atsumu slaps him on the back when they’re more or less alone, “So yer two ahead of me now. Wow, ya’ve found somethin’ ya can actually win against me.”

Osamu punches him. “That wasn’t me, turd.” If Rintaro wants a war, he'll get one.

\---

And so that’s how it keeps going. One after the other they keep up this game of catching each other and pretending nothing ever happened. Rintaro sees Osamu making out with Kageyama at Spring High in a secluded corner of the venue and gives him the salmon nigiri from the takeout he got across the hotel. Rintaro retaliates the next day by taking Akaashi into the exact same corner, going as far as to grind against him for show. That night, Osamu and him watch Karasuno’s match highlights together, sharing an earbud each while using Rintaro’s phone.

It’s really fucking petty, but they doing it until graduation, having found each other in almost every room of Inarizaki and various other high schools around the country.

Atsumu, on the other hand, had enough of Osamu complaining about the places he’s found Rin making out with people that they dropped the stupid competition (which he won, but that’s not the point). He is fucking done with both of them even after he joins MSBY. Contrary to popular belief, he's not that fucking dumb and could see quickly they had feelings for each other. For once in his life, he tried to stay out of his brother's shit, wanting the younger twin to fix the problem himself. But they're both too stubborn to just confess their feelings that it actually makes Atsumu, of all people, feel sad for someone who isn't him. Atsumu, being the loving, selfless person that he is has decided to take manners into his own hands and stop this nonsense.

Without telling either of them, he invites them over for drinks to watch the Adlers versus the Hornets, making Osamu get there half an hour early with the excuse of needing help preparing some snacks. Rintaro gets there 10 minutes late, but they’re together all preparing food. It’s not like it’s uncomfortable since Atsumu makes a good buffer for them to get along and roast him. But Atsumu, with his truly genius plan, goes to his fridge, and lets out a overly dramatic gasp.

“Ah shit, I forgot ta get beer!” He grabs his coat and keys. “I gotta drive to the store 'cause they don’t carry the beer Suna likes at the 7/11.” Before they can protest, he bolts out the door, leaving them alone.

Its two minutes of silence before Rintaro decides to end it. “So, I’m guessing Atsumu had some weird plan to get us to talk about what happened this past year?”

“Yup.”

“I’m impressed he came up with this by himself.” Rintaro is only partly joking and looks at anything but Osamu when he decides to acknowledge the elephant in the room, “I like you. I really do. I got jealous and acted stupid.”

Osamu didn't really expect that, but agrees. “Yeah, me too. It took a while to realize I was doin’ it to make you jealous and not out of spite. But I like ya too, Rin. And if yer willin’, I’m okay with makin’ this work.”

It’s not the best way to start a relationship but it finally happens. And when Atsumu gets back after 30 minutes, he walks in on a year of pent-up frustration, both men kissing while shirtless and dry humping each other on his couch.

He absolutely loses his shit. “WHAT THE FUCK. I JUST BOUGHT THAT COUCH YA FUCKIN’ ANIMALS.”

Two middle fingers get pointed at him. This is the thanks he gets for playing cupid for the two dumbest people in the world? He just walks out, closing the door and heads to Kiyoomi’s, texting him in advance he's going to have to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fuck and atsumu gets omi to help him burn his couch and omi feels bad and uses his rich people powers to get him a new one. the end.


End file.
